No Te Vayas
by NilithDelirium
Summary: Caricias en el cabello y canela, es lo que necesita Sho cuando está enfermo y recuerda su hogar.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Skip Beat! pertenecen a Yoshiki Nakamura.**

**Notas: **Lo hice para una actividad en Fanficslandia.

* * *

**.**

**No Te Vayas**

_Un capítulo._

**.**

* * *

**.**

**I.**

Escurrió el paño con fuerza, lo sumergió en el cuenco con agua fría por unos segundos antes de sacarlo y extraer el exceso de agua. Se lo puso en la frente, repitiendo el ciclo por enésima vez. Luego se sentó muy recta, acariciando su cabello.

Le costaba trabajo respirar, a pesar de la canela que Kyoko le había puesto a masticar para facilitar el paso del oxígeno. Apenas si podía mantenerse lúcido con el calor de la fiebre y el dolor de los músculos. Quería cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar para alejarse de la enfermedad que lo tenía tirado en la cama, pero no se dormiría, porque entonces las manos de Kyoko masajeando su cabeza desaparecerían y la jaqueca volvería. Fijó su vista en la mirada tierna de Kyoko y se concentró en ella.

Por primera vez, se preguntó cómo Kyoko podría estar enamorado de él. Le pareció muy extraño de repente. Kyoko era suya, por supuesto, ¿pero por qué? Él la trataba peor que a una sirvienta, la humillaba y le metía en problemas cada vez que podía. Y sin embargo, no soportaba a ninguna otra chica; con ella no necesitaba actuar, podía ser él mismo más que con cualquiera. Podría dejarla abandonada en medio del bosque, y ella aún lo amaría.

Balbuceó algo que ni él mismo logró comprender antes de hundirse en el olor a hierbas y el sabor dulce de la canela. Se quedó dormido.

**II.**

Despertó sudando. Apartó las cobijas y fue a regular el termómetro.

_Mierda_. Estaba a nueve grados. Debía estar ardiendo en fiebre. Se miró en el reflejo de la ventana y casi se resbala: parecía una persona _normal_; los ojos adormilados, ojeras que parecían moretones y su piel perfecta enrojecida en su nariz, sus mejillas y orejas. Nadie podía verlo así. Sus fans se morirían de la impresión.

Se metió en su cama, cogió su celular de la cómoda y llamó a su agente.

—Quédate en cama todo el día. Trata de beber muchos líquidos. Te llevaré medicina después de arreglar tu agenda. —Pausó un momento y dijo lentamente: —Si sales de la casa, voy a arrancarte los…—Colgó.

—Te mueres por tocármelos, ¿no?—, bromeó mientras se arrastraba a la cocina.

No había problema, sabía lo básico para mantenerse vivo, al menos hasta que Shoko viniera y le consintiera un rato. Tomó dos recipientes, llenó el primero con agua fría y unos cuantos hielos, y los llevó a su habitación. Trajo consigo una hornilla portátil y puso a hervir una olla llena de agua con algunas bolsitas de té; en casa usaban plantas, pero suponía que daría igual.

Se puso el primer paño sin exprimirlo y se empapó la cara. Las siguientes veces tuvo más cuidado, pero no conseguía hacerlo lo suficientemente bien. Alcanzó el tope de indignación al notar que sus manos se estaban cuarteando por el esfuerzo. Él no debería estar haciendo eso, no cuando podría contratar a alguien para que se hiciera cargo. Pero no dejaría que lo vieran así, no, no, no. Podrían tomarle una foto y la prensa se lo restregaría.

Se recostó y dejó que el té le aliviara la garganta.

_Falta algo_, se dijo con rabia porque tendría que pararse otra vez. _¿Pero qué? _

Cerró los ojos, intentando concentrarse. Sintió el ambiente cargado del olor de los brebajes medicinales, el paño húmedo en la frente, la canela en su boca, las manos de Kyoko ahuyentando las pesadillas, su mirada transmitiéndole calma. Abrió los ojos de golpe.

— ¡Es la canela! —Gritó para justificarse la imagen de Kyoko.

Dio un respingo y se dejó caer en el colchón. _No tengo la estúpida canela. _

Pasó media hora y aún no podía dormirse; su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar y Shoko no le contestaba. Mandó su advertencia a donde más le entrase, cogió un abrigo, se cubrió bien el rostro y salió a la tienda. Sólo iría por un poco de canela y tal vez alguna pastilla. Tuvo que apoyarse en las paredes para evitar desmayarse en el camino.

Un niño gritó mientras caía.

**III.**

El cuerpo le dolía por todas partes. Una mano le quitó el sudor de la frente. Del otro lado del remolino en su cabeza logró escuchar unas voces.

—Le dije que no saliera. Este niño es imposible. —La voz de una mujer… ¿Kyoko?

—Estará bien. Sólo tiene que descansar.

_No, no puede ser Kyoko._ _Ella me odia. _Sintió la boca reseca y le ardió la garganta. Le picaban los ojos. Se tragó el nudo que le estaba haciendo perder el control y respiró profundamente un par de veces. Estaba más enfermo de lo que pensó, eso era todo.

Sentía que volvería a desmayarse. Alguien acomodó su almohada y le revolvió el cabello. Él se apartó con brusquedad del contacto.

—Tú no eres Kyoko, no tienes canela. —Murmuró sin darse cuenta de lo que decía.

Lamió sus labios resecos y el gusto agridulce de la canela se le impregnó en las papilas. Por un segundo imaginó que besar a Kyoko tendría el mismo sabor, y luego recuperó la cordura. La fiebre le estaba haciendo delirar.

Él nunca besaría a esa estúpida, aunque se lo rogara.

—Jamás— farfulló a la Kyoko de su memoria. Antes de dejarse llevar por el sueño, repitió lo que le dijo una noche muy lejana, en un pueblo que olía a hierbas y sabía a canela: —No te vayas.

* * *

**.**

**Fin.**

**.**

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Había querido escribir sobre estos dos desde hace mucho, ¡le tengo un cariño a la pareja¡ Creí que no llegaría a nada, pero al final creo que quedó algo decente.

Gracias a los que se pasaron, y muchísimas más a los que comenten.

Nico.


End file.
